Star Sapphires
History Origin Created by the Zamarons to collect the various emotions of emotional energy spectrum and to spread and protect love throughout the universe in order to promote order and revenge against males. The Beginning Carol Ferris reveals to Hal Jordan that during the most recent time the gem possessed her, she gained knowledge of the Star Sapphire: they come from Sector 1416 and comprise a corps known as the Star Sapphires whose purpose is to spread love throughout all 3600 sectors of the universe. The leaders of the Corps are Oans who, after migrating to Zamaron, found a parasitic crystal which they shaped into several Star Sapphires. These were used to empower females who had been loved and spurned, providing them the opportunity for revenge. In the afterlude of this incident, the Zamarons are shown converting the Star Sapphire (which Hal Jordan had tricked into latching onto one of the Zamarons) into a power ring and lantern, which they place on a dais which contains a ring and lantern set of the Green Lantern Corps and the Sinestro Corps, alongside several ring/lantern sets of different colors mentioning that they must collect all emotions in order to combat "the Prophecy". After realizing the power of the Star Sapphire was too great for them to control, the Zamarons forged a Violet Power Battery and power ring out of the Star Sapphire (Gem). Violet power rings are fueled by the emotion of love, one of the two emotions, with the other being rage, that most influence their user. Hiding from The Guardians Deciding to take a cue from their counterparts on Oa, the Zamorons constructed a Power Battery of their own to harness the violet power, with the crystal surrounding the two lovers at it's core. They then crafted rings out of the stones that they had previously been sending out into the univerese. These rings, upon finding a bearer would encase them in crystal, readying the bearer for their new Role. As they've made these preparations the Zamorons have managed to cloak their activities from the Guardians. The only thing they've allowed to be seen are the flashes of power as they delve deeper into the Violet edge of the spectrum. As a result the Guardians have been forced to increase their vigilance on their sector of Space. Finally fearing the inevitable coming of the prophecy of Blackest Night, they then decided to take action. Currently Honor Lantern Gardner, Lantern Arisia, and Lantern Sodam Yat, are preparing to escort them on a diplomatic mission to the Zamorons home planet. Corps Established Not long after the initial realization of the Star Sapphires' existence it is revealed that they have built a Central Power Battery and have sent out rings not only to find those who have been loved and spurned but also those who have lost someone they love, with the intent to give love and fight against hate and fear. After the choice is made to become a member of the corps, the initiate is encouraged to follow their heart. However, the Zamarons were not above inducting new members if they felt it was in their best interests. Following the Sinestro Corps War, the Zamarons captured several female Sinestro Corps members in an attempt to fill the anger and fear in their hearts with love. So far, the only successful conversion is Fatality of Sector 1313. A Star Sapphire Ring was also sent to Carol Ferris, though it is still unclear if she accepted the ring or if she was forcibly inducted as in the past. Equipment *Star Sapphire Central Power Battery *Star Sapphire Power Battery *Star Sapphire Weapons *Star Sapphire Power Ring Oath "For Hearts Long Lost. And Full of Fright. For Those Alone In Blackest Night. Accept Our Ring and Join Our Fight -- Love Conquers All -- With Violet Light!" Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Sapphire_Corps *http://www.comicvine.com/violet-lantern-corps/65-50744/ *http://www.comicvine.com/star-sapphire-corps/65-49913/ Category: Star Sapphire Corps Category:Teams